


Without Fire

by Ashyruins



Category: Pegasus - Fandom, 我不是药神 | Dying to Survive (2017), 飞驰人生 | Fēi Chí Rén Shēng (2019)
Genre: M/M, 厌世, 吊带袜, 恋足癖, 拜金, 足控, 钢管舞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyruins/pseuds/Ashyruins
Summary: 关于小明和小强的故事。夜店经理是小明，钢管舞男是小强。





	Without Fire

1.  
一把人民币不算什么，两把、三把、四把却很能说明问题了，更多把的钞票加进来，红色的票子累积成山，一点点的磨光他的底线。  
　　哦，不只是红的，这里还有一张绿的，英镑啊，赚到了。  
　　他凭借记忆模仿着思慧的舞姿，手撑在冰冷的钢柱上，像眼镜蛇一样扭动着身体，皮肉与金属对抗产生的钝痛感让他皱眉，指尖爬上纽扣，借此将碍事的西装脱掉。  
　　  
　　白色汗湿的衬衫，加上冷漠不耐的神色，明明是不愿意，却扭得比谁都骚，这种强烈的反差，无法不让人为之疯狂。  
　　他蹬掉皮鞋，露出穿着白袜的脚，脚底那层薄布已被汗液浸透，像是被舔湿的——皮鞋配白袜子，这当然是某位客人刻意关照的结果。  
　　他的第二趾比其他足趾要长一些，这是一种畸形，他常因为这种脚型走路不稳而腰酸背痛，但在那些足控的眼中，却成了宝藏，他们称这为希腊脚，美人之足。  
　　“脱裤子。”一个女人尖叫着。  
　　好像是怕他没听见似的，女人身边的人也喊了起来。  
　　“脱裤子！脱裤子！脱裤子！脱裤子！”  
　　他本想装作没听见，奈何人群呼声越来越大，只得强挤出一个笑容来，笑得过于灿烂，好像他在做一件甘之如饴的事情。  
　　他是真的不想脱的。  
　　谁会猜到那个常点慧慧的客人居然喜欢男人呢，藏的够深。  
　　得知慧慧不能跳舞后，那位大款不但不生气，反而还笑眯眯道：“那就你来跳吧，我听说你是舞蹈学院毕业的?”  
　　一想起自己腿上的吊带袜也是被人按着换上的，他就寒毛倒竖。  
　　“黄金比例，二次分割，显你腿长。”那人是这么说的，然后在他耳朵尖上亲了一下。

 

2.  
　　一个夜总会的小姐，不免会被客人按在床上为所欲为，醒来之后还能看见经理点钞时的笑脸。  
　　在这家酒店倒是拧了个儿，年轻漂亮的女孩儿们甜甜的笑着，手包里塞满了人民币和美刀(这是一位出手阔绰的老板送的)与夜色挥别，回到自己的小公寓里做一夜好梦。  
　　这本该是经理今晚的规划。可是现在他却被男人按在席梦思里又舔又咬，受着他以前想都不敢想的罪。


End file.
